Dante's Dilemma
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: A rash of gruesome murders and questionable evidence lead local officials to the local business, "Devil May Cry". The police aren't the only ones after Dante, either, as the true killer approaches... M for violence


Sirens roared down the road, dozens of them. That night the people who witnessed the events transpire could tell you they even seen SWAT vehicles as well. Several of them. No one knew why. Nothing was on the news about any bank robbery or store hold up.

The vehicles continued on down the road, a young cop looking over at his partner.

"So, what's going on? I didn't hear many details when SWAT was going over it."

The vet looked over at his rookie partner as the light turned red, letting the SWAT teams go on past him. "Well, what did you hear?"

He shrugged. "Something about some killer…"

` The vet faced back towards the road, continuing on. "All those dead bodies that have been piling up?" The rookie nodded. "We've found a lot of clues we've been keeping secret from the public. They've all lead to this guy that lives in the city."

"Jesus…" The rookie's face turned pale. "It looked like dogs tore those poor people apart…"

"Exactly. This bastard's a sick one. That's why we have SWAT." The vet patted his partner's shoulder. "That's also why I told you to grab the big shotgun." The vet laughed for a second. "Okay, we're here."

The entire police force seemed to be here. SWAT vehicles lined the perimeter, police cars right behind that. Even a few K9 units seemed to be prepared for the massive shootout that everyone believed would take place.

The rookie looked up at the building. It wasn't much of anything, except the neon sign that hung on it; the outline of a lady just over the words "DEVIL MAY CRY".

An older officer took hold of the megaphone. "C'mon out, scumbag! We know you're in there!" Silence. "I'll give you three seconds before we send the dogs in!" Still silence. The older officer looked at one of the K9 units, nodding.

The dogs were sent in, eight in all, barking and charging for the door which wasn't even latched shut, probably from an undercover cop.

Seconds passed, the air filled with complete silence. Then, one dog ran out. The cops looked at it, awestruck. The German Shepherd looked as if someone had just shaved all the hair off his head.

A couple more dogs ran out, all shaved in a variety of ways, their tales between their legs. They were still missing a dog, though. A few more seconds passed until he came out, and even through all the tension, several of the cops couldn't help but laugh: The mighty Black Lab, Fang, was shaved exactly like you would shave a poodle. Even the vet laughed to himself, still holding his shotgun close.

"You think your funny, huh?" The older officer yelled into the megaphone. "Well, let's see how funny we are now!" At his word, two SWAT teams moved into positions, one on each side of the building. Then another two teams began firing tear gas canisters through the windows as the two assault teams crashed into the building.

A few shots were heard throughout the whole time they were in there, but not many. The seconds melted away, seeming like hours. The rookie looked at his partner. "You think they're alright?"

He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Both the assault teams were sent out, all of them handcuffed and zip-tied together, their clothes completely shredded. Minutes later when the men were disconnected and clothed, they swore up and down that the suspect did it.

The older officer was obviously pissed. "That's bullshit! How the Hell did one man do this?"

That's when their suspect walked out of the building, dressed in a red coat, hair seemingly bleached white. He was twirling around a thing of keys that looked like they were for handcuffs. A smirk covered his face.

His smirk wasn't noticed, however, cause as soon as he walked out, the entire area grew silent. Only the cocking of guns could be heard.

"So, there you are, you little prick!" The older officer yelled even louder now.

The white haired man continued to twirl the keys around his finger. "I'd prefer you call me Dante, actually." His voice was soft-spoken, but it seemed to boom throughout the area due to the silence.

"So, Dante… You're under arrest!"

Dante seemed to chuckle. "On what charges, old man?"

"How about several dozen counts of murder, shithead!"

Dante chuckled again. "That wasn't me, geezer."

"You can prove your innocence later down at the-"

Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone began getting on edge for some reason. Even Dante now seemed more serious. "I suggest you get out of here, all of you."

"Just a minute! You can't scare us with mere theatrics! We aren't leaving without someone in custody!"

Dante reached to his sides. "Well, let's meet the real killer then."

Before anyone could react, in the massive dead zone the officers created between them and the building, something shot out from the ground. Debris shot everywhere, smashing into a several cops. The rookie, dazed and confused, looked around. Half the K9 unit barked at the building, the others ran off, tails between legs. One cop seemed to have had his head smashed by a piece of concrete.

Even the older officer didn't survive, a street sign seemingly piercing his chest.

He looked beside him. His partner was laying there, leg smashed by a chunk of debris. He slowly shifted over to him, his own leg broken as well. He checked his partner's pulse. Thank god, he was alive.

He then looked back, trying to find the source of the insane phenomenon. What he saw caused him to pass out: A massive bug.

….

The massive bug stared down at Dante, who didn't even seem to flinch from the explosion of debris. The bug looked like a massive centipede from Hell, its pinchers jagged, its eyes, except for one that looked cut, completely red and menacing. "DANTE!" The massive monster roared.

Dante merely smirked, moving his hair out of his face. "Hey there. How's the eye, bug boy?"

The monster hissed. "It has become useless since you damn near cut it out of my skull, you stupid little half-blood!"

"Whoa, why so much hostility today?" He sighed sarcastically. "Between you and the Police Academy here, it's been a major hate-fest."

The centipede looked back at the humans, hissing in disgust. "You dare compare these pests to me?"

"In their defense, you're the one who looks like a bug here." He seemed to chuckle a bit in a cocky way.

The monster roared. "Enough, you insolent pest!" It lunged down, attempting to trap Dante in its massive pinchers. "I'll feast on your flesh tonight!"

Dante seemed to float out of the monster's way, lunging back into the house to grab his baby: His sword, Alastor. The beast lunged again, its pinchers wide open for a kill. Dante made it pay for this mistake by cutting clean into another of the creature's eyes.

It screeched violently as Dante sat on its skull, mocking his foe. "C'mon, you keep this up you'll be blind before the night's over."

The monster roared, it's tail shooting out of the ground about twenty feet behind him, lashing at Dante, only missing as the half-blood gracefully lunged off the monster's head as he pulled out his pistols, Ebony and Ivory, shooting the monster all over.

It roared again, violently lunging its tail at Dante, failing every time. "That the best you got?" Dante seemed as if he was smirking the whole time, once again jumping onto the bug's head, firing a shot into its last good eye.

It shrieked, violently shaking. Dante pulled out Alastor, hanging onto the monster's head. Just before he could finish the beast off, though, he heard more shrieks. He looked behind him, seeing a mass of bug looking mutants charge for their mother. "Finally your kids come out to play."

Dante threw Alastor high into the air, pulling out Ebony and Ivory once again, killing each of the children with one shot to the head. They were all effectively put down, and just as soon as he put his pistols away, his sword landed point first in the massive worm's skull. It shrieked violently from the pain. "Fucking half-blood!"

Dante jumped high into the air, then came back down, kicking the sword completely through the head of the monster. It let out one last screech before it fell to the ground, dead, and just like all the others, it dissolved into dust, leaving no evidence of his innocence… Save for one rookie that woke up half way through the fight…

….

Later that night, Dante sat alone in his half repaired office, a box of pizza on his lap, watching the news.

"Last night, a raid went wrong at the local business 'Devil May Cry'." The news lady read from the teleprompter. " According to a young surviving rookie, Officer Mike Donnely, a gas line below the business exploded for no apparent reason, killing most of the officers near the blast. However, the suspect who has been asked to be unnamed for business purposes, aided Officer Donnely and other surviving officers. Immediately after, police officers found no evidence in his home of any activity involving the murders. The suspect was released from custody immediately."

Dante smirked a bit as he ate another slice, a pat on the back for a job well done.


End file.
